1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods to provide an enhanced sensory experience while viewing audio or video content by analyzing the content and sending commands to activate devices at the viewing location or devices personal to the viewer to provide special effects as the content is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watching a movie involves a viewer receiving sensory experiences: visual while watching the images on the presentation device, and auditory while listening to the sound coming through the speakers. The audio and video are typically synchronized so that the sensory experiences together enhance the viewing of the movie.
Limited attempts have been made in the past to enhance the sensory experience of viewing movies by adding special effects. For example, the Sensurround process was developed in the 1970s to enhance the audio experience during film showings by adding an extended range base for sound effects. The low-frequency sound was more felt than heard and provided a physical sensation while earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, natural disasters, and airline disasters were being viewed. Another example of enhanced sensory experience was included as part of some movies in the 1950s and 1960s that augmented the video and audio of the movie with physical special effects directed to the audience. One example of such devices was used in the movie “The Tingler,” where vibrating motors attached to the undersides of theater seats were activated at key times during the film. For example, when a monster appeared to turn to attack the audience, the motors would be activated to vibrate the seats as a voice shouted at the audience to “scream for their lives.”
These kind of enhanced sensory experiences, beyond simple video and audio, allow viewers to become more immersed and engaged in the movie action and plot. In the above examples, the timing of the enhanced sensory experience was either integrated into the movie sound track, or performed by theater operators who activated the enhanced sensory devices based on visual and audio cues while watching the movie.